Picking Up The Pieces
by KaraLJ
Summary: We all saw it coming with Johnny and Dallas. Johnny was burnt up pretty bad, and we knew it wasn't looking good. Dally would blow up, we all knew it'd happen eventually. But when Ponyboy died, we were all hit with a blow we couldn't handle. But we had to. How we got by? Even we don't know the answer to that one.
1. Introduction

_Disclaimer – I don't own The Outsiders or any of it's characters. All rights go to S.E. Hilton._

Introduction:

When the scrawny, blonde boy came into the hospital on the gurney, there was no doubt in my mind who he was. He was one of us, a Greaser, but more than that. He was the youngest of the Curtis boys. I pulled away from the nurse tending my wounds to be sure. I saw the face, that young, innocent face, and knew.

"What happened?" I asked the nurse softly, my voice scratchy from the cold I had cleverly gotten after going to the rumble in nothing but a thin camisole and jeans.

It wasn't common for a girl to show up at a rumble, and had Dallas been on top of his game, he would have tore me a new one for even daring to do so, after the painstakingly long two weeks we had just endeared. But he was livid with hate and disgust, and hadn't even noticed me.

When the Soc pulled a knife, it was already nearing the end of the rumble. I got stabbed for being stupid, nothing new for me. I'd been stabbed before, and barely felt it anymore.

"what do you mean?" the nurse asked, her eyes catching the doctors as the gurney passed by.

"That boy, I know him, what the hell happened?" I asked. I looked at the clock, and noted that it was hours after the rumble. The hours I couldn't quite remember.

"I have no idea," she said as she added a thick bandage to my arm. "But I want you to -" she started.

"I ain't doing shit," I growled as I pulled away, now fully aware of the state of shock I was in. I ran down the hall, rather, I staggered down the hall, since running was way out of my level of control at that point. I spotted Darry and Soda pacing back and forth, their eyes full or worry.

"Darry, what happened?" I croaked. I swayed slightly, before I could brace myself against one of the hard plastic chairs.

"Dally and Johnny are dead," Sodapop answered before Darry could.

"Excuse me?" I yelped, blinking rapidly. "I think I heard that wrong?"

"You didn't," Darry sighed. "Pony's sick," he added.

I stared at them in disbelief. I bit back a growl, before turning to the nurses station.

"Kate, are you going to be coming in tonight? We need someone to cover Macy, she's out with the flu," Grace, the head nurse on the floor asked. I worked the night shift, cleaning the floor for a lousy salary. When they hired me two years ago, it was out of sympathy. My mother had died of cancer a few weeks prior, and my family had moved out of state, leaving me to fend for myself. I had been desperate, and had no intentions of sticking with the job – I hated hospitals – but when they saw how capable I was, they stopped caring that I was a low-life greaser. All they cared about was that they could pay me next to nothing, and get a good job done.

"No. I ain't covering for no one," I hissed. "But you can kindly tell me the status of Ponyboy Curtis," I barked.

"I can't do that, you're not family," she sighed. This wasn't the first time I pulled her strings to get her to tell me about one of my non-biological brothers.

"Excuse me, I was supposed to be paged if anything changed with Johnny Cade, but you oh so kindly forgot to do so. So tell me, what is the status of Ponyboy Curtis, before I walk my bloody little self into his room and beat the living daylights out of his doctor,"

"Calm down Kate, he's going to be fine. Exhaustion, concussion, possibly case of pneumonia. He'll live," Grace said tiredly. I nodded, then walked slowly back to Darry and Soda, who were now sitting, their eyes tired and scared.

"Did the doctor talk to you?" I asked.

"Yea, we can take Pony home in a few hours," Darry said tiredly.

"Alright, good." was all I could say.

"What were you doing at the rumble tonight, anyway?" Soda asked.

"Had to be there, for Johnnycake. I wasn't about to sit this 'un out. Dally woulda killed me if he knew tho," I sighed. "I can't believe they're dead," I added, shaking my head.

See, here was the thing. Dally was the closest thing to family I had. He was the only one who would put my safety before anything. He kept me outta jail, or bailed me out if I got stuck in the slammer, he made sure I had somewhere to stay, even if it was just a room at a party or a overturned garbage can. He made sure I was alive. Dally coulda been a good guy, if life hadn't dealt him a shitty hand.

I'd grown up with these guys. I was a year older than Darry, and had been there for a lot of their childhood. I knew the boys, and took to them as anyone would. I was a greaser with class, as Soda and Steve would say. I didn't run around selling myself or killin' people, or getting into illegal shit. I was smart enough to hold a decent job, even if it paid shit. Darry and I were on again, off again alotta the time, and over the years, Soda and Pony become like brothers to me.

Despite their open door policy, I rarely crashed there if Darry and me were off tho. Because I was always scared of that man. He was the biggest and tuffest of the gang, as far as I was concerned.

"Hey, you good?" Darry asked, snapping his fingers in front of my face, pulling me out of my memories.

"Yeah, I'm good."

"Kate, I really need you to cover tonight's shift!" Grace begged as I stalked past the nurses station. "Please?"

"Listen, I ain't up for a nighta cleaning. I'm feeling lousy, I lost two of my closest friends tonight, and Ponyboy's sick. I gots better things to do than clean this shithole," I murmured, my head pounding.

"Then you're fired," my boss said from the other side of the hall. "You come when called you know that Katelyn, don't like it, then find yourself a new job,"

"Aiight, I'll clean your damn hospital, but if I fall dead on my ass, you're the one paying for it," I grunted. I shook my head, and made my way back to the waiting area.

"Hey, you let me know if anything changes with Pony, you hear? I got pushed into a shift tonight, I'll prolly end up at your place by 6, I ain't spending tonight on the streets," I said with a groan. My head was pounding, and my arm throbbed, but it didn't matter. I worked under worse conditions before.

"We hear. You take care of yourself," Darry said, his eyes softening slightly.

* * *

That night was the longest shift of my life. But the moment I got off work, and saw a teary eyed Darry standing in the waiting area, I knew something terrible had happened.

"Darry?" I asked, my voice soft, shaking.

"He died," he whispered, his eyes wide.

"Who? Who died?" I asked, my heart now racing.

"Ponyboy. He up and died,"


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

The silence eats away at you eventually. Eventually, you stopped feeling, and just went on with your life. I'd seen death before, saw it right up front and personal. But this was different. Kid's ain't supposed to die, not before they're even old enough to really live.

Silence. That's how the next few hours were. The car ride home was full of silence. Soda wouldn't move from the couch, so Darry and I pulled the mattress into the living room, and we all just sat there, in silence.

The only thing to break the silence, was my old mutt, Scamp, whining at the front door, begging to be let in the house. I looked at the door in disgust, too shell shocked to get up and let him in, even tho it was freezing outside.

Eventually, Twobit and Steve made their ways over, and let Scamp in while letting themselves through the door.

Scamp ran past me, into the boys room. He returned a moment later, carrying one of Darry's ratty sweatshirts. He laid it across my lap, then curled up next to me, his head on my outstretched leg.

"We can't just sit here, we can't!" I finally snapped. "The state's gonna come along and decide if it's good for Soda to still be in Darry's custody. C'mon, snap outta it," I hissed, my eyes full of tears. I got up, and with my good arm, smacked Darry upside the head. Not hard, but hard enough to bring him to his senses.

"Darry, I love you to pieces, but c'mon, for your brother's sake," I said lightly, as I used all my strength to push him over, onto his back. "C'mon, for Sodapop,"

He said nothing, his eyes vacant, lost.

I jumped when I heard Soda let out a sob. I went to his side, and pulled him into my arms. I hummed softly, just like my mama used to when I was a little girl. I'd seen enough death to last a lifetime, but I wasn't cold, numb to it yet. I was hurting, emotionally and physically, but these guys were my only family now, and if I had to deal with pain to make them okay, I sure 'nuff would.

"Why are you even here?" Steve asked suddenly. "You don't gotta be a greaser, you could get out, you ain't got nothing to lose. Why'd you stick around? After your mama died, I mean?"

"Because my mama always told me, that if my heart told me to stay, to stay put. She always said I had a way with people, that I'd hate being anything but who I was born to be. I dropped out at 13, and started working odd jobs, and learned to fight like a man. Mama always said I was too soft to be a greaser, but too tough to be a Soc. Said I was stuck in the middle of a lost cause. She'd been right. My place is here, no matter what," I said. I looked at Darry, my eyes full of tears. "Anyhow, you don't leave the 'uns you love behind, no how,"

"Damn Darry, this girl'd go and die for you if she had to," Twobit said with a smile in my direction.

"Sure would," I said, then looked at Scamp, who was sitting at the door, his ears flat against his head. I glanced at the news paper, that was laying on the floor next to the mattress.

I took a deep breath, and lightly moved a now sleeping Soda into a more comfortable position, before getting up. I looked at Darry, who was still laying where I left him, his eyes on the ceiling. I glanced at Steve, then nodded for the door. He followed me out, Scamp darting between our legs, his furry tail low, his eyes sad.

I turned to Steve, holding back tears as I said "I have to go to the cemetery, I shouldn't be gone any longer than an hour or two. Make sure those two get some sleep, alright? And do me a favor, tell Twobit to clean up the house a lil. I don't know if and when the state's gonna drop in, but odds are they will, and soon. The house's gotta be presentable."

"Why do you have to go to the cemetery? No one's been buried yet," Steve asked, his eyes watching me carefully.

"My mother died 2 years ago today. I've gone and sat with her every year since," I said sadly. "Despite everything, I ain't about to change that now," I added.

"Alright, but be careful. Soda and Darry need you around, they need someone strong enough to deal with all this," Steve said softly. Steve and I never really saw eye to eye. I wasn't fond of Soda's best friend, but I dealt with him, because he didn't treat me like dirt like most of the greasers did. Not our gang, but in general, I was the outcast.

"I'll be careful. I've got my blade, and my dog, ain't nothing gonna happen," I said, then grabbed hold of Scamp's tattered collar. "Take care of 'em while I'm gone though. I ain't ready to lose any more brothers," I added, then started a slow jog down the dusty street.

Halfway to the cemetery, I ran into a gang of older guys. They were greasers, but I wasn't familiar with them. I knew they always showed for a rumble, but they were rough, not your friendly bunch.

"Hey Fox, your brother's lookin' for you," the oldest one called. I stopped in my tracks.

"Which brother?" I asked. I only had one living biological brother, who I last seen at my mother's funeral, two years ago.

"Marty, he said you'd show up today," he said.

Marty. My oldest and most violent brother. The only one who didn't get himself killed, or kill himself. Marty, my only brother who hated me enough to convince my father to leave me behind.

"What did he want?" I asked.

"Said he had somethin' for you,"

"Is that so, hmm," I said, then continued down the street. It was a long walk to the cemetery, but I didn't care. I'd taken the walk countless times before.

When we got through the gate, Scamp immediately beelined for my mother's grave. He had been her dog, and when she died, it had taken it's toll on the elderly dog.

"Fox," someone called from behind. I turned, my hand instinctively reaching for my blade. Marty stood a few feet away, his hands shoved deep in his pockets.

"Mutt," I growled, using his old nickname. He and I used to be known as the Fox and the Mutt, when we were kids and still got on good. He outgrew the name years ago, but I stuck with Fox, most of the guys knew me by it, rather than my real name.

"Knew you'd show. You always do on mama's day of death, don't you?" he said, his voice soft, brotherly almost.

"Always do, always will," I said, my heart pounding in my chest.

"Heard your boy Dally died last night. Shot down by the fuzz," he said.

"What's it to you?" I asked.

"Just surprised you're still hanging around with the hoods. You're better than that Foxxy, you always was," Marty said, walking a few paces closer.

"Get lost, Mutt. It's been two years, why you comin' around now?" I growled.

"'Cause pops wants me to bring his baby girl home," he said. I looked at him, stunned.

"He ain't want me, he said so himself."

"He was upset, Katelyn, he loves you, we all do. Angie died last summer, and pops' been a mess since," Marty said softly.

"I ain't coming home. This is my home," I said.

"You a dump broad, you know that? I told pops it'd take force to drag you on home," he growled.

"I'm a grown woman, I ain't gotta listen to you," I said, my voice stern, though my head was pounding.

That sparked Marty's fire. He never liked girls who didn't listen to him. He charged at me, and grabbed my wounded arm tight. I gasped, as a bright light filled my eyes. Next thing you know, Marty's screaming at me, calling me every name under the sun, cursing me to hell. I collapsed on my mother's grave, then noticed the blood on my hands. I had stabbed my own brother. I looked up, and saw Marty walking away in the distance. At least he wasn't dumb.

"Ah, mama, I wish you were here. Shit's gone real bad. Johnny Cade died last night. After the rumble. Dally got himself shot down by the fuzz, and Ponyboy, oh, jeez, mama, Pony's dead. Remember that little boy? The youngest Curtis brother? The one you said was real fine, s'long as he didn't end up getting himself locked up? He died last night mama," I sobbed. The tears finally came, and there, in the cemetery, with Scamp on my lap, I cried for the loss of my dearest friends. I cried for the loss of my baby sister, who I never really knew. And I cried for all the other people, the Socs, the Greaser, all of 'em. I cried.

* * *

I made it home around 3 that afternoon, and was surprised to find the house clean, and both Soda and Darry fast asleep. Steve was sitting at the kitchen table, his eyes half closed. Twobit was stretched across the kitchen floor, fast asleep.

"Steve, go get some sleep, I'll take over from here," I said as I pushed Scamp off Twobit.

"I couldn't sleep if I wanted to," he murmured.

"Know how that is," I said with a sigh. I made my way over to the fridge, and tossed Scamp a few slices of bologna. He ate it happily, then wandered into the living room, probably to curl up with Soda on the couch.

"How long they been out?" I asked, leaning on the sink.

"Darry finally crashed 'round noon. Soda's been off and on, he keeps wakin' up screamin'" Steve said with a yawn.

"Alright...alright," I said matter of factly. I stepped over Twobit, nearly falling over in the process,and retrieved a blanket and pillow from the bedroom. I tossed the blanket over him, then had Steve help me push the pillow under his head.

I said nothing as I made my way into the livingroom, and sat down on the mattress next to Darry. He rolled over, and opened his eyes slightly.

"Get some sleep, you look half dead," he muttered.

"Naw, I'm good Darry, go back to sleep," I said as I pushed his hair out of his face. He muttered something I didn't catch, then fell back into what seemed like a peaceful sleep.

"Fox?" Soda murmured from the couch.

"Yea, Sodapop?" I asked, getting up slowly and walking to his side.

"You're a real good person, you know that?"

"Thanks Soda. Now go back to sleep."

"I mean that. You're too nice. Darry should marry you. You make him nice."

"Shush now Soda. Sleep," I said gently, as I sat next to him, softly stroking his messy hair. I felt my eyes get heavy, and soon, I fell asleep, on the floor, between the two people I cared more about than any other living thing.


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2.

"Get up, your boss's lookin' for ya," someone said as the nudged me with a barefoot. I groaned and rolled over, my face hitting the side of the couch.

"Ouch," I muttered, my entire body feeling as if it was ran over by a bus, then tramped on.

"C'mon, get up," someone pleaded. It took me a minute to realize it was Steve. A very tired, very frustrated Steve.

"Tell 'er I'm taken the rest of the week off. Tell 'er I'm dead for alls I care. I ain't getting' up," I muttered, my stomach turning. I rolled over again, this time to be welcomed by a furry back. "Scamp, move," I muttered, pushing the dog outta of my face.

"She ain't lookin' too good Steve, let her sleep," Two-Bit muttered from the mattress. At some point, he must have moved out of the kitchen.

"You just got fired," Steve said minutes later. I half heartedly shrugged.

"I'll find a new job," I muttered, feeling sicker than ever.

"You ain't gonna puke on the rug are ya?" Two-Bit kidded.

"Naw, s'long as I lay real still," I half heartedly sighed. "Hey, get me some water, wouldya?" I asked, sitting up real slow. That was when I caught Darry staring at me, his eyes sad, but awake.

"C'mere Fox," Darry said softly, sliding over to make room for me. I slowly, very, very slowly, crawled onto the mattress, and collapsed next to him, barely able to keep my eyes open.

"Mmm. You're warm," I muttered.

"You're freezing," he said softly, pulling the blanket around me. I shivered slightly, then fell back to sleep, too tired to care.

* * *

When I woke up again, the sun was shining brightly through the window. I felt stiff, but warm and alert. Darry's arm was crushing my ribs, but after a few minutes of wiggling, I managed to wake him up. He sat up, and laughed half heartedly.

"Morning sleepy," he yawned.

"I think you crushed me half the death," I laughed as I sat up. I felt dizzy, but it passed quickly. I stood up and stretched. Soda was staring at us, his eyes brighter than they were the last time I saw him. "Hey you," I said, going over to hug him. He returned the hug, then stared at me, his eyes sort of scared looking.

"You look pale," he said simply.

"Yeah, well, it's been a long month. Or week. Or day. Whatever. I'm fine tho," I said, then looked around the room. Two-Bit was asleep in front of the TV, and Steve was asleep on the floor across from the mattress. Somehow, seeing four big guys sprawled out in one room, made me laugh.

"What'd I miss?" Two-Bit asked as he sat up and yawned.

"Nothin'. Seeing you all in here just made me laugh," I said. Then I realized Scamp was no where to be found.

"Scamp? Here boy!" I called, weaving my way past all the legs and arms. I looked out the front window, and cursed.

"What?" Darry asked, standing up.

"There's blood on the front step, wonderin' if Scamp got 'imself another cat," I sighed. I opened the door, and looked around the yard. "Scamp, c'mere boy!" I called. I whistled sharply, and soon, Scamp trotted into sight, his tail wagging. He sat down in front of me, and that was when I noticed the gold ring in his mouth.

"Oh golly, what'd you get this time Scamp 'ol Boy?" I asked. I knelt down, and took the ring from his mouth. It looked all too familiar.

"Hey Two-Bit?" I called.

"Yeah?"

"Where'd we last see a pure gold ring?" I asked. I remember I saw one, but couldn't remember where.

"One of them Socs, why?" he called. I walked into the house, one hand dragging Scamp.

"This one?" I asked, tossing it to him.

"Yupp. Where you find it?" he asked.

"Scamp here had it."

"Oh boy," Two-Bit said. He looked at me, and I knew right away.

"Scamp, bad dog. No, good dog, but you can't go around eating people's hands, no matter who they are," I scolded. Then I saw the gold chain. The chain that I knew better than the back of my hand. Scamp wagged his tail, his tongue rolling outta his mouth.

"Good dog, real good dog," I said suddenly, my eyes wide, as I turned to Darry.

"He did it for the guys,"

* * *

It took time to explain to Darry and the rest what I had meant. Scamp wasn't a stupid dog, he often came along when I went to the rumbles, and knew who was who better than most people did. He knew out gang, and knew when someone was missing. That dog had sense, but was known to be a true all out fighter if he needed to be. He attacked people all the time, up till he got old and gray, and lost his spunk. But it sure as hell made sense he got it now.

"The chain belonged to Dally, before he gave it to me. I lost it the night of the rumble, a Soc grabbed it and tried choking me with me. Either you or Soda got 'im off me 'fore he could do any real damage, but I was sure the chain was lost. Wouldn't have went back for it no how anyways. But the ring belonged to the Soc who had no problem stabbin' me. Guess Scamp picked up his scent last night or somethin'. Not the first time he done ran off an' attacked someone for hurtin' me," I concluded, my hand still tightly wrapped around Scamp's collar. "We're gonna have to keep him chained from now on tho. Ain't 'bout to let no Soc kill my dog after all they already got," I added, my hand stroking the graying fur around the old mutt's muzzle.

"How old's that dog anyway?" Darry asked.

"Let's see. My mama got him when he was just a pup, 'bout 8 weeks, right after she found out she had cancer. I was about 8, so that'd make him, 13? 14 maybe? Dog's sure as heck older than most, but fights like a true hero, I swear," I said, my hands never leaving the dogs head. He laid down and heaved a sigh, his tail flopping tiredly.

"He looks tired," Soda commented.

"We're all tired, Little buddy," Darry said with a shake of his head. "Where you wanna chain the dog?" he then asked me.

"Ain't gonna chain him outside, for sure. He'll be fine inside, just gots to walk him with a lead from now on."

* * *

The next few days went by in a blur. The funerals came and went without much action. No one cried at Dally's funeral, except for the gang. We all cried. When Johnnycakes and Ponyboy were lowered into the ground, it took all of our strength to keep sane.

That night, however, Scamp got out when Steve opened the door to come in. We found him the next morning, stone cold and stiff as a rod, laying on top of Ponyboy's grave.

I learned that day, that dogs don't forget. They might not be smart enough to know head from tail, but they sure as hell knew the difference when someone died.

* * *

"Get up! Get up! Get up!" Steve yelped from next to me on the floor. I rolled over, nearly getting kicked in the face by Soda, who had jumped off the couch in an attempt to avoid stepping on me.

"Where the fire?" I growled, climbing to my feet. I shook the cigarette ash out of my hair, and glared at Two-Bit who only gave me a bewildered look.

"The Socs want another rumble, guess one of theirs ended up dead a few nights ago," Steve said breathlessly. "They're after blood."

"What?" I hissed. My eyes look at our smaller than ever gang, my heart thudding in my chest.

"Where?" Darry asked.

"When?" Soda chimed in.

"Whose rules?" Two-Bit added.

"The lot, tonight, their rules – skin only," Steve said. He was shaking like a leaf, clearly, the memories of the last rumble clung to his mind.

"Weird," I murmured softly. "They never tell us the day of,"

"They're pissed," Steve said.

I felt a strong pair of hands on my shoulders, and looked up to see Darry staring down at me.

"You're sitting this one out," he said matter-of-factly.

"No way!" I growled as I turned.

"You're sitting this one out," he repeated

"Like hell I am! Darry, we're already down in numbers. I'm just as good a fighter as any of you," I said with a sigh. I shook my head. "I'll get a dog, if it makes you feel better about the whole thing," I said.

"Might not be a good idea. 'pparently, the kid that was killed was killed by a dog," Steve inserted.

"Oh man, 'member when Scamp came in with that ring a few days ago?" Soda reminded me.

"He wasn't big enough to kill no one," I growled.

"'Pparently he had rabies," Steve said, handing me the newspaper.

"Impossible. That damn dog never got no where near a rabid animal, and glory, I took him to the vet every year. T'wasn't my dog," I growled.

"Easy, no need to spazz," Darry said with a gentle laugh. "You're still sitting this one out. Don't need you getting hurt again."

"Let 'er fight Darry. We need the numbers. Soda'll cover her, right Soda?" Steve said.

"Always do, Darry, we need her tonight, it's short notice, half Shepherd's gang is in the cooler. We're out numbered."

"Fine, but the first sign of trouble, you two beat it, got it?"

"Sir yes sir," I laughed. I stood on my tiptoes and gave Darry a soft kiss on the cheek, before whispering in his ear "I ain't gonna be dumb, I've got my blade, we're good,"

He nodded, but said nothing. He knew I'd only use it if things got sketchy.

And with Socs, you never know.


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

We were all heated by the end of the night. Soda and I did a few laps around the block, to make sure we were both up for a run. Even tho I lagged behind, we both would be able to get away, if it boiled down to that.

Darry insisted on making sure I wore a thick jacket for the rumble, something we rarely ever did. Jackets, even sweatshirts, made our swings less affective, tho they did provide a nice block if someone pulled a blade or chain.

"Soda, I want you and Steve covering Foxxy at all times. She's still not up to speed, and I ain't about to lose her," I overheard Darry tell Soda when I was brushing the knots out of my hair.

"Darry, I'm older than both of them, and fight just as good. Stop worrying yourself," I called. I pulled on the tightfitting jacket, and sighed. I'd lost a lot of weight in the last few months, and nothing I wore fit right. When I was leaving the bathroom, I caught sight of a picture hanging on the wall.

"Tonight's for you, Ponyboy," I said softly, my hand touching the icy cold glass. I felt a hand on my shoulder, and saw Soda standing behind me.

"You gonna be okay for tonight?" he asked.

"Yea, I'm good," I said, I brushed past him, and walked over to my ripped up bag. I pulled out my switch and flipped it open. The blade was stained with my brother's blood, but sharp and strong. I glanced at Steve, who had a worried look on his face.

"I ain't gonna use it, 'less one of them pulls something first," I said, as I slipped it into my boot. I placed a piece of cloth between it and my leg, because I learned from experience enough times, that it can flip itself open.

"Better not. Ain't got the money to bail you out for murder," Darry said.

"I ain't 'bout to kill no one, tho I sure as hell'd love to," I said with a laugh.

I pulled my hair into a tight ponytail, and then twisted it into a bun. I had to stand still and endear Steve then messing it up, so I still had the greaser look, with less hair to grab. God knows the Socs had no problem using my long hair as an advantage.

"Not so hard Steve! You're killing me!" I yelped when his hand got hooked in a knot.

"Sorry, sorry," he said as he stepped back and nodded, proud of his handywork.

"I swear, after tonight, I'm cutting my hair. I'm tired of letting you tear my head up every time there's a rumble!" I laughed.

We all got pumped for the rumble. By the time it was time to leave, we were all hooting and hollering, ready to tear the Socs up.

At the lot, we were met by the other gangs, Shepherd's and the Brumly gang. As usual, I hung back. It wasn't common for a woman to show up at a rumble, and it definitely wasn't common for one to fight as dirty and strongly as a man. I kept myself hidden well, behind the gang, knowing, that by holding back, I'd get a better shot at the smaller Socs.

I sort of spaced as the Socs showed up. I saw 3 I could take easily, but one bigger one stood out. I watched him for a moment, then realized why. He was one of Bob Sheldon's friends. One of the friends responsible for Ponyboy, Dally, and Johnny being dead. I looked at Soda, who was surveying my face, before following my stare.

"That one's mine."

Hell broke loose in less than a minute. You'd think it would have taken longer, but no one was fighting a fair fight tonight. We were out numbered by at least a dozen. I charged the blonde, and didn't look back.

The fight kept turning. He'd get me pinned, and I'd give him a good kick to the ribs. It kept at it that way, until he slammed my head hard against the ground. I let out a yelp, and for a moment, saw spots. I tasted blood, and then, felt the heavy burden lift off my body. I rolled over, and nearly blacked out, my head spinning. I felt someone pull me to my feet, then realized it was Steve. His eyes were wild, like he had seen a ghost.

"You're bleeding real bad," he said in my ear as he pulled me away from the Soc that was once on top of me. Soda had kicked him in the face, and he was officially out for the count.

The fight was dying down by then, and Steve stayed with me, even though I could tell he would have rather been fighting back to back with Soda.

The Socs ran. The greasers won. Again.

* * *

Darry had to carry me back to the house. I could barely keep my eyes open, let alone walk. He laid me on the couch, while Steve and Soda both nursed their cuts and bruises. From the looks of it, I took the worst of the beating. Two-Bit was laughing at Soda, who had a nice shiner forming under his right eye, but in turn, Steve pointed out that Two-Bit's face would look like a black and blue pancake in the morning.

The weird thing was, that everything seemed too surreal. Too normal.

I groaned as Darry pressed a rag to my head, where the source of blood was coming from.

"You got nailed pretty bad, how you feeling?" Darry asked, his eyes full of worry. Darry, this hardass, was treating me like a wounded cat. I pushed myself up, and took the rag from him.

"I feel like I had my head slammed on the ground a few too many times, but I'm cool," I said as I stood, swaying slightly. Steve looked at me, his eyes angry.

"What?" I asked, still holding the rag to my head.

"You were supposed to play it safe," he growled.

"Cool it, I did. The only reason he got hold of my head, was 'cause I lost concentration. No big deal, I said. Steve growled at that, and spun away from Soda, who had been stitching up Steve's cut up knuckles.

"We can lose anyone else, Fox, you savvy? We can't!" Steve barked, before storming out of the house, slamming the door behind him. I've only seen Steve that pissed a few times. Soda came up next to me, and examined the cut on my head.

"You need stitches," he muttered.

"It's fine," I insisted. I felt around my head, to make sure nothing else was bleeding. I was in the clear.

"It's not," Soda said lightly. Too gently. Suddenly, it all hit me. Everything came crashing down around me, and in a seconds time, I saw nothing but black.

* * *

"Hey sleeping beauty," Darry joked when I woke up some time later. I rolled over, and looked at him. He seemed far too quiet.

"What's wrong?" I asked him.

"You went into shock. But you're okay. No concussion or anything," he said. He had this overly cautious tone about him.

"What's up then?" I asked.

"Listen, Soda and I talked last night, after the gang finally found their ways home," he started. I looked around, and realized we were on the couch, and the room was empty. Someone must have pulled the mattress back into the bedroom too, because it wasn't next to the couch like it had been for almost two and a half weeks now.

"Oh?" I asked, sitting up slowly. My head clouded for a second, but cleared just as quickly.

"Well, um," Darry started. Just as he did, Soda came bouncing into the room. Way too energetic, but so typical for Soda.

"Darry wants to marry you," Soda said excitedly. I looked between the two as if they were on drugs or something.

"Come again?"

"Fox," Darry said lightly. His voice again too soft. "Will you marry me?"

I stared at him stupidly for a moment, until he pulled out a small, velvet box. He opened it, showing me the most beautiful ring I had ever seen. Then I realized, it was his mother's wedding ring.

"Oh Darry," I whispered. I took his hand, and nodded, too stunned to say anything.


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter 4.

We set the date, for exactly 1 year after our engagement. We also agreed on a small wedding, just have the gang around to be witnesses. I didn't want a big wedding, it didn't seem right.

Later that afternoon, I paced the house, something bothering me. I couldn't put my finger on it tho. I finally sighed and walked out, not even bothering to tell Soda or Darry. I walked down the street, then stopped when I heard an all too familiar whimper. It sounded exactly like Johnny.

_C'mon Katelyn, you musta hit your head harder than you thought. Johnnycakes' dead, _I thought. _Isn't he? Aren't they all dead?_

I froze, suddenly not entirely sure. I looked around, trying to piece everything together.

I walked back to the house and sank to the floor, trying to figure out what was real, and what wasn't.

"Fox?" Soda asked, reaching for me when he spotted me on the floor. I looked up at him, my eyes mirroring his.

"What's wrong? Kate?" he called, shaking me slightly.

"I-I don't know," I admitted. Suddenly, Darry was at my side, tilting my head up, so I was looking into his eyes.

"What's wrong? Katelyn?" Darry asked, his voice urgent and worried.

I blinked, unable to even try and explain it. I looked around, and for a moment, could have sworn I saw Ponyboy striding towards me. I felt myself begin to shake, but didn't really notice in a sense.

I suddenly felt weak, lifeless, and scared. My vision blurred, and I knew no more.

2 weeks later,  
Darry's POV (I've never written in a male POV before, so please, bear with me)

She hadn't spoken since that day, at least, not to me. Her eyes were vacant whenever I entered the room, it's as if she doesn't even know who I am. Yet the doctors say physically, she's fine. Sodapop seems to be the only one who she'll open up to, but he doesn't tell me anything about her anymore.

I was sitting next to her when she rolled over and looked at me, her eyes sad, instead of vacant.

"They're really dead, aren't they?" she asked suddenly, sitting up, tears rolling down her face. "All of them. Johnnycakes, Dally, Ponyboy. They're dead." she said matter of factly.

"Yeah, they're dead," I confirmed, though I wished I hadn't. She nodded sadly at that, then pressed the call button. When the nurse came in, she looked surprised to see Fox sitting up.

"How are you feeling today, Katelyn?" she asked.

"Can I go home now?" She asked, ignoring the question.

"Um, I don't know, I'll have to get Dr. Stone in here to analyze you, but if you're feeling better, I don't see why not," the nurse answered, throwing a concerned look in my direction.

"I want to go home," she said matter of factly. "My head's all sorted out now. I just needed a vacation from life," she said.

"Is that so?"

"Yeah, now go find the doctor, I want to go home."

Soda's POV

"I have to be honest with you, Sodapop, I don't know if she's ever going to fully recover. I'd reckon she's seen too much, been through too much, and dealt with too much to get a clean grasp on reality anymore. The things she's going on about, seem so unreal. You may go in and try to get through to her, but I doubt it'll do any good," Dr. Stone told me two days after Fox was admitted to the hospital. They had her up on psych, saying she was too out of it to comprehend anything.

I walked into her room, only to find her curled into a tight ball, her eyes wide with fright. When she saw me, I saw life return to her eyes, tho only so slightly.

"Hey there Foxxy, how you holding up?" I asked her. She stretched out, and stared at me for a moment, before taking a shaking breath.

"All the blood. God. There is too much blood."

"There's no blood here, honey, you're in a hospital, everything's okay," I soothed. I pulled the chair closer, and took her hands. She was trembling, her eyes still wide with fear. "You're okay, everything's okay."

"No it's not. Their gonna kill Dally. And poor Johnnycakes. They're gonna get him for murder," she sobbed, shaking like a leaf.

This was our conversation for all of two weeks. She kept saying that they were going to get them, and that Ponyboy was going to get in trouble because of Johnny. It killed me to see her this way, but it hurt even more to know that she wasn't understanding that they were already dead. It was like her brain went backwards, and forgot about all the hurt. I was scared for her too. What if she never got right again?

Would they lock her up and keep her on drugs to keep her sane? Would they take her to a different hospital? That would kill Darry for sure. He didn't care that she didn't talk to him, or didn't even recognize him. He just cared that she knew he was there. That he could hold her when the nightmares turned her into a screaming, sobbing mess.

This wasn't right. She was too smart, too young to be like this.

When they released me from the hospital, what was left of our gang had crowded into the living room and all cheered when I walked in. I was surprised to receive a hug from Steve, who was less than fond of me a few weeks ago. Two-Bit led me over to a large, wrapped box with holes in it. I looked at him skeptically, but smiled gratefully when I opened it to find a large shaggy puppy in it.

"Darry picked her out. Said you had a thing for the ruff ones," Two-Bit laughed.

"Thanks guys, really, I said, pulling the wiggly puppy into my lap. She licked my face right away. Her chocolate colored coat reminded me of cake and sunshine.

"Terriana," I murmured. "Innocent."

"That's a nice name," Soda said with a smile. I looked up at him, and suddenly felt like I was a little kid again. I pulled the puppy close, and smiled brightly. "She reminds me of a combination of all you guys." I admitted.

"Then why are you naming her a name that means innocent?" Steve asked seriously.

"Because. Think about it," I said with a smile. I stood up, and looked at our motley crew of a family. "Terri, come here girl," I called. She came without a second thought, her tail wagging the entire time. "Good girl."

"So, who wants to catch a movie?" Two-Bit asked. I blinked and shook my head. I'd probably never watch another movie at the nightly double as long as I lived.

"Err, bad idea, sorry, sorry," Two-Bit said as soon as he saw my expression.

"No, no, you guys all go ahead. You need a break anyway," I said. I turned to Darry and smiled. "Soda told me you went back to work. Go on, go hang with the guys," I said softly.

"Not a chance," he said pulling me close. I let my head rest on his chest, then jumped when Steve cleared his throat.

"What?" I asked.

"Well you two aren't 'bout to get all sappy with us here, are ya?"

"No," I laughed and pulled back, then slapped Steve lightly, waiting for him to go off like he used to. He didn't though. It was so weird.

That night proved to be the calmest, most normal night I'd experienced in a long time, to say the very least.


	6. Chapter 5

Chapter 5.

"I can't believe it's been a year already," I sighed as I pulled on the only skirt I owned – an old leather pleated mini, along with a lose fitted camisole.

"I can't believe you're getting married in that," Soda laughed as he handed me my boots.

"Ahaha! Well I told Darry no dress, no suit for him. But he won't listen. He's dead set on wearing a suit," I laughed. I slipped my boots on, and pulled my now short hair into a lose ponytail.

"It's been a long year," Soda said suddenly. He was right. It'd been just over 2 years since his parents died, and just over 3 years since my mom died. Just over a year since we lost Pony, Johnny, and Dally. A very long year.

My hand fell to the locket that hung around my neck. A picture of the trio was tapped to the inside, and it was my most prized possession.

"Are you bringing the dog?" Steve asked from the other side of the door.

"Yea, her collar is hanging in Darry's closet, the pink one with the flower's on it," I called, before turning so Soda could pin my hair up.

I looked in the mirror, and smiled. For a Greaser, I looked pretty damn good. I walked into the hall, and laughed at Darry, who was having a hard time with his tie. I helped him, then kissed his nose. "I told you, you don't need a suit,"

"Too bad," he laughed and pulled me into a tight hug.

"Okay, c'mon, c'mon," Soda ushered us out of the house and into the car.

The ride to the cemetery was silent. Steve and Two-Bit hated the fact that that was where we had chosen to get married. But we all agreed that the guys, and Soda and Darry's mom and dad deserved to witness our getting married too, if only in spirit.

We had decided to write our own vows, and when it was Darry's turn, I was amazed with what he had to say.

"_I never really loved anyone other than my brothers and parents, for as long as I could remember. Sure, I loved the gang, but I never truly loved anyone. I never saw myself getting married so young, or under these circumstances, but I wouldn't trade it for the world. Katelyn, you are the sunshine after every storm. You were strong when we were weak, you were brave when we were scared. You took some of the pain away, and you made everything seem okay. I love you, today, always," _he said, tears in his eyes. I looked up at him, tears welling in my own eyes.

"Do you, Katelyn Marie Shay, take Darrel Shaynne Curtis Jr. to have and to hold, in sickness and in health, for better or worse, till death do you part?" the minister asked.

"I do," I said, tears in my eyes.

When I read my vows to Darry, I felt as if the whole world was watching.

"_When I first fell in love with you, I used to dream of the day you'd ask me to marry you. Somehow, it didn't play out the way I expected, but then, when you're a greaser, nothing ever plays out right. As I stand here today, before our brothers, and your parents, I know, without a doubt, that you are the only man to ever have my heart. You are the rock in my life, the constant. The unchanging, always reliable source of comfort, that I can't find anywhere else. You're the love of my life, and until the day I die, you will be the one person I would die for. I love you"_

"Do you, Darrel Shaynne Curtis Jr., take Katelyn Marie Shay to have and to hold, in sickness and in health, for better or worse, till death do you part?"

"I do," he whispered.

"I now pronounce you, man and wife, you may kiss the bride."

Darry pulled me up into a tight hug, and kissed me with more passion than I ever thought possible.


	7. Conclusion

Conclusion:

It was the hardest year of our lives, yet we pulled through. In the years to follow, we still live in the little shack of a house, with our dog, Sodapop, and more times than not, Steve and Two-Bit. We all get along fine now, and to be honest, the house wouldn't be a home without them.

We all managed to keep our heads, and keep pushing forward, despite everything that has happened.

Darry won't talk about Ponyboy, and we rarely bring Dally or Johnny into a conversation. At least, we try not to. But when their birthdays come along, we all mourn. When their days of death roll in, we all sit at the cemetery and grieve the loss of our fallen brothers.

We still go to the rumbles and kick ass like we used to.

Nothing's really changed. Except I'm expecting our first child in June, and Soda is more than excited to be an uncle. This little baby's going to be the highlight of everyone's lives. I see that now.

Darry is saving to move us out of this house, into a nicer, bigger one. It won't be easy, but we'll be able to pull it off, we always do.

I can't help but miss them, I cry every night still, but Darry gets that. It's hard.

All I can do is keep it together. Keep moving forward. Eventually, the pain will go away.

Because we're Greasers, and everyday, we face more dirt. But that's life for ya. Never fair.

Stay Gold, Stay Strong, Stay True.

Ponyboy, if you're out there, I hope you know that we love and miss you. So much.

* * *

A/N - This one's been sitting on my computer for years, and after doing some minor tweeks, I've decided to upload it on here. Hope you all have enjoyed it! Not my best piece, but definitely one I loved writing!


End file.
